Hellcat Squadran: Killing in The Name
January 2250 The laughing of a New Years celebration escalated once Zack put Ryan in a headlock and gave him a noogie. This also led to Lexus doing the same to Emilia. The Ferran and Sigurdson Clans had gotten together for New Years, while the Urecs had gone to the Boondock party. Several funny events happened, like Kira Sigurdson accidentally gluing her eldest sister, Claudia, to the ceiling. Claudia decided to let that one slide. Eventually, Kira's twin, Riley, wound up throwing up due to a mix of food and his drinks. As it was already three in the morning, the Sigurdsons decided to return home. When they arrived, Zack and Claudia had to carry the already asleep Riley to his bed. Kira went to sleep soon after, and was followed by Emilia. Claudia stayed up for another hour before going to sleep herself. Zack found Leandra watching the twins sleep. Their rooms were right across from each other. "Oh, do you remember when we could carry them to bed?" She asked. "How could I forget?" He asked. "Speaking of bed..." She said and dragged him by the arm to their room, a floor up. As Sean and Elle returned home, Elle slightly tipsier then normal, Sean noticed someone coming behind them, and, not recognizing him, carried Elle back home. He laid her down on the couch and waited to answer the door. When the knock came, he had his lightsaber behind him. He answered. "Hey, Sean!" The man said. "Fucking Norman! What the hell, man!" Sean said and hugged his long lost cousin. Elle stumbled over. "Your cousin?" She asked, her voice somewhat slurred. "This must be your wife." Norman said and shook Elle's hand. After the intro, Elle got another drink, toasted "To fuckass! The best bartender of all time!" And went to bed. "Anyway, I'm signing up, mind if I sleep on your couch for now?" Norman asked. "I'd be offended if you didn't!" Sean answered, happy to see Norm again. IceBite sat down in his chair. He had just got back from a New Years date with May. He was about to nod off when a transmission requested his attention. "Now what...?" He said and opened it, seeing a shadowy figure on the screen. "Who is this?" He asked. "I am the Harbinger of your destiny, Leinad." The figure returned. "My destiny is my own...Who is this?!" IceBite said, alert. "Your destiny is destruction. You have a week to prepare your people." "You don't scare me." IceBite said, defiant. "We will." The figure said and the transmission ended. "Damn it...just one date with May...without someone declaring war with us...Is that too much to ask?!" IceBite said, frustrated. He sent messages along with a recording of the conversation to each Coalition leader, as well as one to Natalia, telling them to prepare. The next morning, Kira awoke to find a note on the counter from her parents and Elder sisters. Gone to meeting with IceBite, be back at three. She looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning. She did her morning exercise routine, then watched the news to discover that a new faction had declared war on the Coalition. She watched the story for an hour and then began to get annoyed how her brother wasn't awake yet. She went to her room, grabbed her violin, which she had learned to play as a hobby, and went into her brother's room. She began playing the ancient song "Devil Went Down to Georgia" as loud as possible. He was awake after the first note, but finished the song by following him around the house. Once she had finished, she put it away, made herself breakfast, and went out for a run, leaving her brother with his awful headache. As she ran, she noticed people everywhere getting ready for battle. As she passed the Boondock HQ, she saw that the entire task force was there, along with a new guy, laying down foundations. The lawn had been turned into a barbed wire and spike pit trap. The entire lawn. There were also turrets being set up by Elle and Andrea on the roof, and Elle waved, a gesture she returned. As she continued, a voice sounded behind her. "You notice all the panic?" "Yep." Kira responded as Korra pulled up beside her. "You worried at all?" "Nah, we always pull through somehow." Korra said confidently. "Well, I'm always willing to lift a few mountains whenever I'm needed to." Kira joked. "If it's a volcano let me know." Korra said, and Kira laughed. "Will do." They ran together for a while before Korra went home, and Kira ran home as well. She found Riley doing push ups in the living room. She walked over and sat on his back, making it harder for him. She eventually got bored and kicked out her brother's arm, making him fall. She walked away, a smirk on her face, and she went down to the weapons lab and sat at her worktable. Riley went out for his own run, putting a piece of toast in his mouth as he went. He noticed people were preparing for war everywhere he looked. As he passed the Boondock HQ, he saw the place had been transformed into a small military base. Hell, it'd probably be safer then IceBite's office by the time Boondock was done. As he ran, he saw someone advancing. It was Claudia. "Hey, there, shorty." He said with a grin. "Bite me." She answered and took up pace beside him. He stood six-five, taller then their father, so he was justified in calling her short. "Anyway, we're going into full war mode, now, little brother. You can Kira want a chance to fight live, now is the time." "Mom and Dad are ok with it?" "Well, they get it's necessary." She answered. "Go tell Kira, start getting ready." She said and moved away to spread the word to those who didn't know it. Riley went home and briefed his sister and sat at his own workbench. They had work to do if they were going to war. The next week, reports of a massive battle station came up, fifty times the size of a death star. The station attacked the Planet Sera, which was undergoing re-colonization. The planet was destroyed in minutes. The station then moved to Mandalore, and landed ground troops instead. That was where they were going to fight. When they arrived, two days later, they realized the extent of the attack. They also identified their enemies. An army of purebred Sith, Krogan, and Rachni were attacking the Mandalorians. Riley loaded onto a pelican drop ship along with a crew of ODSTs and COG Gears. They flew out among a small fleet of Pelicans to the planet's surface while the Coalition's ships attacked the station. He extended his Black Widow and once they were in range, told the pilot to open the hatch. He hooked himself in and began picking off the enemy forces, but for each one he felled, another seven took its place. When his ship landed, they got out and he made his way into the hills. The fighting was mostly taking place in a forest outside a city, so he headed to an elevated position to begin sniping. He sighted up and began picking them off, the back of his mind wondering how his family and friends were doing. His twin was, as anyone who knew her would know, right in the middle of the chaos. One hand was turned into a metal blade, the other made into a fist of rock, and she was blowing out massive gusts of wind from her mouth. She punched, slashed, and used the force to plough through the enemy forces, none of them could stand before her and live. Their numbers were too great, almost infinite in strength. She jumped onto another enemy and tore his head off. Elsewhere on the field of battle, Claudia and Emilia were standing back to back, Claudia using her powers to fend off attackers while Emilia used her guns to kill them. It was a slow process, but it worked. They noticed Zack fighting alongside Ryan, using a mix of unarmed combat and gun training to drop their enemies. Then, Zack drew a large axe and began swinging it with as much skill as IceBite with a sword. Leandra was fighting next to a squad of COG Gears, and they chainsawed their way into battle. The battle lasted three weeks, eventually, so much damage had been done that the station had merely moved away. The Coalition, though it had defended Mandalore, had suffered a brutal defeat. Much of their fleets had been lost, and Hellcat Squadran itself had lost many ships, including a Sigurdson Class Battleship. On the bright side, they had gained much useful intel. The enemy station's turrets were as powerful as a death star blast, and it's main gun was fifty times that strength. Two days were spent locating all of the survivors and bring them back to Earth. As they returned on the ship, Claudia found Kira in the women's washroom, washing bloodstains off her face. "You ok?" She asked and walked over. "Yeah, just, not what I expected it to be." Kira said. "What do you mean?" "I dunno. It was terrifying, I'll admit that, but, it was the weird excitement, like I have a fierce joy of battle in me." Claudia could sense her thoughts, and knew Kira was worried about this. "I know what it's like. You never feel more alive then when you're fighting for your life." She sensed the thoughts of Sasha, who had heard that outside the door, Sasha thought: Wrong. and left. Claudia shook her head and looked up into her little sister's eyes. Claudia was the shortest of her family, being five foot four, then Kira, being five foot six, then their mother, and five eight, Emilia, at five ten, their father, and six two, then Riley, at six foot five. "Sis, all you can really do is accept that it's kill or be killed out there." Kira nodded. Claudia decided Kira needed a laugh. "Did I ever tell you the time Emilia caught Riley having a little 'me time'?" Kira shook her head, confused. "Emilia was babysitting him, as he was grounded and couldn't leave the house at the time, and she walked in his room to check if he was still there and, well, you can guess the rest." Kira laughed. "Oh, poor Em!" She said and washed the blood off her hands and went back to join her family again.